


Letters to You

by mariel_senpai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pen Pals, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariel_senpai/pseuds/mariel_senpai
Summary: Lee Jihoon gets new pen pal





	1. 1. Woozi gets a letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on Ao3  
> I'll probably update every month or so because of school, hope you enjoy

* * *

Lee Jihoon didn't know why he had signed up for this pen pal thing, maybe because he was bored and it was summer after all or maybe he thought he needed friends. 

He remembers how his friend, Jisoo, brought it up to him over the past week. Going over how he's been talking to this boy named 'Hansol' who lived in Seoul, and how they were meeting up.

The Pen pal system seemed pretty simple, You go on the website, sign your name, adress, age, and language. The website would randomly pair you up with someone the same language, and age group as you and would send you their address and name, and vise versa with your information. It'll be both users choice on how long to keep sending letters, and how frequently you would get them.

Jihoon had signed up a week ago, getting a boy named Kwon Soonyoung, who lived in Japan. He totally forgot about signing up for it until he had gotten a letter from the guy.

Jihoon brought the letter up to his room and analyzed it.

It was a normal white enveloped, so Slowly Jihoon opened it.

Inside was a neatly folder paper, with somewhat neat written Korean on it.

_Hello! I don't really know how to start this, it's my first time doing something like this, it's really exciting!_

_Anyways, my name is Kwon Soonyoung, but some friends call me Hoshi (It means star in Japanese if you didn't know) or 10:10, because of my eyes._

_I'm currently 17 years old, turning 18 on June 15th, and I moved to Japan from Korea about 2 months ago!_

_I hope you write back soon!_

_Signed, Soonyoung_

_(Ps I included a picture of myself, hope you don't think I'm ugly T-T)_

Jihoon could tell from reading the short letter that this Soonyoung guy was really cheerful.

He then put down the letter and opened to envelope once again and found the a polarized picture of a boy.

The boy on the picture, who Jihoon assumed was Soonyoung, had blonde dyed hair, a slim face but round cheeks

The boy in the picture was anything but ugly in Jihoon eyes.

It was only 2 in the afternoon and Jihoon decided to write back to Soonyoung, it's not like he really had much better things to do. He didn't want to go outside and suffer in the hot summer heat, his only friend Jisoo had went back to L.A, California for a week to visit family, and his brother had just moved out of the house to live in Gangnam for his job.

He wrote a simple letter and quickly took a Polaroid picture of himself. Neatly writing an adress and stamping a stamp on a new envelope, carefully folded the letter in side and sealed it up. Going back stairs to drop it in the mail box.


	2. 2. Soonyoung Received a Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung gets a letter

Soonyoung walks home carrying 2 bags of groceries in one hand, and a popsicle in the other, his attempt to stay cool until he's back inside his air conditioned apartment.

He walked up the stairs. Now holding the popsicle in his mouth as he gets his keys to open the door to his apartment.

Putting the bags of nessesities on the counter, he eats the rest of the popsicle and throws it away. "Appa, I'm home!" He yells, getting nothing but silence. 

"Huh must of went somewhere." He sighed, "These won't put themselves  away themselves," he said looking at the bag of groceries.

Starting to put them away in their right place he finds a small pile of mail on the table.

"I wonder if my pen pal responded yet." He thought, flipping through the various envelope, finding one hand writtenly addressed to him.

He gets excited as if the letter is from Hogwarts or something. He proceeds to carefully open it up, finding a letter and a picture, which he assumed was the person who was his pen pal.

He sat down reading each neatly written word to himself.

 

_Hi there Soonyoung, I'm Lee Jihoon._

_I live in Busan in Korea and I am the same age as you, but your older than me since I'm born in November._

_It's my first time doing something like this as well, but I'm sorry if my letters arent really long, I don't really know what to say._

_And I'm sorry if I don't respond right away, these kind of things are really my thing._

_Anyway I hope you get this and write soon._

_I've also sent a picture of myself._

_-signed Jihoon_

_(p.s I don't think you look ugly from that picture you sent)_

 

Soonyoung smiled at the last comment  and turned his attention to the photo Jihoon had sent.

The boy in the picture had blonde hair, with his roots black. He was holding up a peice sign and had a small smile on.

Soonyoung thought the boy looked cute, almost pixie or fairy like.

Grabbing a peice of paper and a pencil he slowly wrote his response back, adding in questions to get to know about the boy more and other things.

When he was satisfied with what he wrote he grabbed an envelope, stamping and addressing it back to Jihoon.

He quickly went down the stairs of his apartment building and dropped it off in his mail box.

Hoping to get a response back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yelp this didn't turn out how I thought it would be  
> next chapter will add more of the plot in this story


	3. Questions??

 It was unusual for Jihoon to be up this early, but he was up late working on a melody of a song, and couldnt go back to sleep. So he went out for coffee at the nearest cafe that was open at the time.

He sat on the the sand of the beach that was near his house, coffee cup next to him, watching as the sun rised above the horizon of the beautiful busan sea. He hummed the melody of the song he was working on last night, thinking of lyrics. From watching the sunrise he got an idea for the chorus of his song. He started lighy mubling to himself "I wanna be your morning baby, from now on be alright"

Once the sun fully rised he grabbed his coffee, which was almost done, and dusted off his shorts from the sand and proceeded to walk home. 

When he got him he already saw his mom was awake and cooking breakfast over the stove. He quietly entered careful not to slam the door as he closed it. He saw a pile of mail on the table and he slowly looked through it.

"OH! Good heavens you scared me Jihoon-ah." His mother said, surprised that her son was in the kitchen and she didnt even realize.

"Sorry eomma" he smiled, putting down the envelopes

"I didn't know you'd be awake at this hour, are you okay? Your usually never ul this early." His overly worried mother ask, putting his hand over his forehead.

"Eomma I'm fine, I was working on a song last night, and i couldnt go bacm to sleep so i went for a walk." He said slightly looking down in his mothers eyes, as he was just a little taller than her.

"Staying up late as usual," She shaked her head, "Breakfast is almost ready, I'll call you down in a while."

Jihoon smiled and nodded, "Oh, you got a letter from a Soonyoung-ssi, its on the bottom of the mail pile."

"Oh really?" He said digging through the mail again, untill finding another envolope, hand andressed to him with the same slightly messy writting as last time.

"So who is this Soonyoung-ssi? Did my son prehaps get himself a boyfriend?" His mother said, her voice laced with teasing.

"N-no, he's not, he's my new penpal from Japan." Jihoon said, embarrassed slightly by her words.

"Okay, but you better tell me about him more later."

"Yes eomma," Jihoon said retreating back upstairs to his room.

He than sat by his desk opening the letter up, it was a little a little longer than last time.

_ Dear Jihoon, _

_    I'm so excited you replied back. It's fine if your answers are short, as long as you reply back it's alright for me. Since we are going to be in contact more I figure we should get to know each other. What if we ask a question or two each letter? _

_   What are some of your hobbies? For me I really like to read and watch manga. My favorite personally is moonlight angel. Have you heard of it? Oh, and I also like to dance, I even choreographed some dances for my old school's dance team. Its really fun, I hope I the new school has a dance team and if they let me join. I don't really know what I would do without dancing, its like breathing to me. _

_  You dont have to answer the question if you dont want to, but I hope you do! I really want to get to know you! _

_   I hope you reply and get this soon! See you, or should i say read you, no okay _

_ -Soonyoung~ _

_ P.s.s how are my jokes? I know theyre the best! _

Jihoon smiled at the little humor at the end, even though it was really bad. He was really surprised and taken back that someone was interested in getting to know him, not many people try to do so. Well quite frankly he wouldn't really interact with many in the first place.

His mother called him down to eat and he put the letter where he put the last one, in an empty drawer of his desk. He decided he would write later, as he knew his mother would scold him for coming down late.


End file.
